Never Thought I'd Lose You
by XYZArtemis
Summary: When Reiji left for Arian, Aila didn't go with him. One-shot for Last Future of Embryo :)


Aila could only gape at Reiji as she watched him glow red. She honestly hadn't believed him when he said he was from another world. Aila had just assumed he was trying to rile her up to get her mad. _Obviously not_ , she thought, still staring at the glowing figure.

Reiji and Sei seemed to be conversing with each other. Unfortunately, she was too far away to hear what they were saying. She wondered what they were talking about. Probably Gunpla, if she had to take a wild guess. Abruptly, Reiji turned away, smiling as he did.

Now that Reiji had turned away, Aila had a better view of Sei. She could see him crying, but he didn't look sad. He looked… _determined?_

Reiji began to glow a deeper red. That's when Aila realized what was happening. She had seen the exact same thing happen with Baker and Chairman Mashita. Her eyes widened. _He was going to-_

He exploded into a shower of a million red, sparkling shards.

The ex-Embody suit wearer watched horrified as the shards fell to the ground, slowly disappearing as they descended. Was he okay?! Where was he?! How did that happen?! In a flash, she remembered: the yellow-orange stone that China had given her. _That's_ what had made him go away.

"I can't be with Reiji now," she said aloud. Aila felt the world crash down around her. Then she remembered: _she_ had a gem stone as well. She could make a wish to be with Reiji!

Happiness flooded in to replace the sadness. Suddenly, she felt unsure of herself. Aila contemplated all the "what ifs" that ran through her mind. _What if_ he didn't feel the same way as she did? _What if_ she didn't like it where he lived? _What if_ he turned out to be a purple alien monster that looked like a zombie and- Okay, that was bit farfetched, but _still._

The lukewarm gem startled her out of her thoughts. She swiftly placed it in her hand. It was growing warmer by the second. The white haired girl bit her lip. If she didn't do something soon, it would be gone forever.

Hotter, hotter, hotter….

Aila closed her eyes.

"I wish to be with Reiji…when I'm ready."

The gemstone shattered into oblivion.

Back in Arian, Reiji was walking back to the palace. He walked leisurely, as though he had all the time in the world. The red haired boy began to reflect on his time on _Earth_. It was pretty amazing. Great food, greater people, and of course… _Gunpla_. That was probably the best thing besides meeting Sei and the others.

That's when he got the feeling he had missed something. The red head hadn't brought anything with him, so it couldn't be that. Reiji pondered it for a few minutes. For the life of him, he honestly couldn't think of what he had lost. What could he be missi-

 _Aila._

Four months later, Reiji found himself wandering back to his room. He had just finished his remedial lessons (his tutor hadn't been very happy to find his homework covered in doodles of Gunpla, specifically the Star Build Strike), and was now quite bored.

He followed the hallway down to his room, which was one the East Wing of the palace.

Reiji sighed as he arrived at his room. As he reached down and twisted the door knob, he thought of how dismal the past few months had been. He felt depressed without her around. He hadn't noticed it before, but now, on his own, Reiji realized she made him happier, and more cheerful. Whenever she walked into a room, she made it brighter, and more inviting. As he opened the door, he wished she would be there. But Reiji knew it wouldn't happen. After four months, there was no way she was here in Arian. Absolutely, positively, no wa-.

And there she was. Sitting in his lounge chair. She gave him a long look.

"You know, the color of you carpet _really_ doesn't match your paint on the walls. Also, your room is very hard to find. It took me at least half an h-"

She wasn't able to finish her sentence, as Reiji had wrapped her in a warm hug. Aila gasped in surprise. She had thought of a lot of different reactions from Reiji when she arrived in Arian. Everything but this.

"I've missed you so much," he whispered to her.

Now over her shock, she hugged him back and buried her face in his shoulder. Despite herself, Aila felt her eyes moisten slightly.

She smiled, feeling extremely secure and safe in his hug. "I missed you too."

Then Reiji frowned. "What took you so long?"

Aila's eye twitched. She pushed herself out of the hug.

"Excuse me. I didn't think it would take that stupid gemstone _four_ months just to take me here."

Reiji was about to say something else, before he stopped, and gave her a look. After a moment, he began to laugh.

In spite of herself, Aila began to laugh too, and the two hugged each other again.

As Aila was pulled to Reiji, she smiled and closed her eyes. It was good to be home.


End file.
